Latin
by AirisJ
Summary: He was the observer. Forever patiently watching, observing, waiting for her confession. Just like how one remains silent among the Latin lyrics, hearing but not understanding. When seeing Kuroko Tetsuya involve himself in a relationship that is nothing but a front, Akashi Seijuro makes his move, before his person of interest is emotionally scarred from a fruitless relationship.
1. Chapter I

" _I'm really sorry, Tetsuya, but I don't think I will be able to make it this weekend. My schedule is completely filled, and I'm pretty sure it'll be extremely hard to make time for the date…"_

How many times was this? Four? Five? Or perhaps even ten, considering he had stopped counting long ago?

"It's alright, Ritsuke-san. Is that all?"

" _Well, Tetsuya, I mean―"_

"If that's all, then I'll leave you to your work. Good night."

He hit the end button without a single bit of remorse. It had been several months now and he was still waiting for the girl to speak to him about her 'work'.

She was a singer, someone who only debuted about two or three years ago. About half a year ago, his friend, Kise Ryouta, had forcibly dragged him, who was the only one still single among their little group, other than another certain person, to a mixer that he had organized, in the hopes that his 'cute, little Kurokocchi' would finally find someone to lose it to. Of course, when he asked why the model hadn't invited the other person, Kise had just laughed nervously and hustled him into the large karaoke room that was dimly lit with strobing lights. Hoping to just staying invisible like he usually did, he had grabbed a cup of juice and nestled himself on a couch in the corner, quietly observing the other participants of the mixer. Kise, being Kise, had noticed his feeble attempt to escape the party with his misdirection and had immediately introduced the girl to him, seating the flustered Onoe Ritsuke right next to him. The model had winked at him and told him to 'just try it once' and quickly fled the scene to socialize with some other famous model.

Onoe Ritsuke. She was one of those girls who tried hard to look cute, taking advantage of her small stature, curling her long brown hair into beautiful curls and always wearing the most chic and fashionable clothes. There was never a chance where she did not add little bows or small clips to her hair and her nails were never seen to be anything less than perfectly trimmed and painted with simple, cute designs.

She was cute. Kuroko wasn't blind, as dense as he could be sometimes. Ritsuke had seemed pretty open, too; blushing lightly while suggesting they perhaps meet for coffee next Wednesday at a small café he knew he had heard somewhere before.

The meeting had been alright, though he would have preferred his usual vanilla shake over the cappuccino she had recommended to him.

Only a month later, she confessed to him, and he just nodded. She hugged him. They never kissed.

They went out at least once every week, oftentimes just Kuroko following behind her while she ran from one store to another, not that he ever blinked an eye when she handed him the clothes and accessories that she wanted to buy. His occupation as an already famous literature author behind the pen name of _Alice_ allowed him to earn more than enough money. Not that he kept all of it on that card; he still kept at least three-fourths of it away for his vanilla milkshakes.

She wasn't dislikable. Of that he was certain. But at the same time, while she was tolerable to a certain extent, he didn't feel anything when he was with her. He never really stopped to think about it because it didn't seem like something he had to do. Yet it was still unsettling. About a month after the confession, he had been on a phone call with Murasakibara Atsushi, who was now a famous food critic after becoming a famous chef himself. The giant drawled in a bored voice between loud sounds of food being devoured that he had seen the girl with a rather influential producer in a small restaurant that wasn't well known. Was he upset? No, but he still waited. He didn't want unnecessary conflict. Momoi Satsuki, who had accepted a job as an exclusive information broker for the Akashi family, did a complete background check on the girl and the producer for him, including every little thing she had done in the past month, as well as before they had met. He barely raised an eye when he saw the piles of information staring back at him; he chose to ignore it and wait for the girl to say something.

Momoi gave him weekly reports. He would always skim over them, noting the frequent appearances of new names and then burn them so as to not leave any evidence behind.

He waited. And waited. Never raising his voice or asking Ritsuke about the matter. Many of his old teammates had come up to him or called him, telling him to just dump the girl and find someone else. Kise had jumped on him, full-on wailing while Midorima Shintaro had tried to subtly hand him Aquarius' lucky item, saying that it was a late birthday gift, never mind that he had already received a gift several months ago from the man. Aomine Daichi knocked him on the head, spitting harshly at him 'what the hell are you doing Tetsu, you idiot' before picking him up and gave him one of those rare hugs reserved just for him and Momoi. Even Haizaki had come, his hair back to its' metal gray and all loose around his face, and grabbed him by the collar to shout at him for a good five minutes about how stupid he was being. He smiled faintly at the memories. As for _him_ , he hadn't said anything; didn't even call. Not that Kuroko expected him to, but he supposed he was slightly disappointed.

He sighed, and slumped on the bed; a small part of him patting himself on the head for turning off the lights earlier. It was almost the weekend and he had a strict policy of not meeting anyone face-to-face in his job as an writer, so he had a rather free schedule. There wasn't much he wanted to do, and basketball was obviously not possible with everyone so busy in their current jobs. He covered his face with his hands, arching his neck back and digging into the soft covers, stretching his back. He relaxed again, rolling around on the bed in a frustrated manner.

The shrill ring of his phone made him stop mid-roll. There was no name displayed on the screen, only the words 'Private Number'. He hesitated as it rang a second time before making up his mind and pressing the green talk button.

"Hello?"


	2. Chapter II

**A/N: This chapter was heavily influenced by something I read previously, hence the start of this whole fic. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Kuroko breathed in the heavy air saturated with the thick scent of pine needles and the fading one of sakura. He flopped down on the wooden walkway, half of his body hitting the tatami at the opening of the room. Sweating profusely, he tugged at his t-shirt, while his other hand swiped his forehead, before he laid down flat and stretched like a cat that had just woken up.

"Tetsuya, are you sure I cannot have you entertain the idea of a yukata? You look like you are about to pass out."

He glared at the other occupant of the room, who was wearing a simple black yukata and was sitting casually at the low round table, calmly sipping at a cup of tea.

"How in the world are you not sweating?"

"Perhaps because I am not trying to fry myself by leaving half of my body outside for the sun to bake."

Kuroko pouted, reluctantly getting up on his knees to close the sliding shoji door, then proceeding to crawl tiredly to the table, finally slumping on the rather cool surface and giving out a small moan.

"So…? Why did you suddenly call me?"

Akashi Seijuro looked back at him, a rare amused smile crossing his face, "Did you not want to come?"

Kuroko cocked his head to the side, resting on his outstretched arm and peered upwards at the redhead, "Would that have been a problem?"

"No," Akashi raised an eyebrow, "only, people would usually put their significant others first, is it not?"

"Are you insulting me since I didn't put her first?"

The other chuckled, "Why would I ever insult you? It was merely a thought I had pondered on. But tell me, Tetsuya. Why _did_ you leave behind your precious, finally captured, first girlfriend, whom you have not even kissed yet, to visit me?"

Kuroko laughed lowly, "You flatter yourself, Akashi-kun, and I'm mildly disturbed by how much you know. But if you must know, Ritsuke-san always seems to be busy with work, and Akashi-kun just happened to offer me an all-paid trip. Why would I refuse?"

"So you were just going along with the flow while sulking?"

"I am not sulking, Akashi-kun," he replied sharply, "it was also because you had not contacted me for such a long time."

"Oh, did Tetsuya miss me?" Akashi teased him lightly, leaning forward to trace gently over the blunet's faint veins that pulsed under the pale skin still covered with sweat, "Nevertheless, the Tetsuya who never fails to collapse in hot weather came to visit me when it's the hottest in Kyoto? For a tour of a city that he has gone to at least three times in school?"

Kuroko snuggled deeper into the nook provided by his arms, his eyes sliding off to the side, but Akashi could still see the red tips of his ears poking out from the unruly mess he called hair.

"You know it would have been alright to just have told me that you wanted to see me. Then again, that is a part of why I find you so interesting."

"Thank you very much, but I am not Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun."

Silence enveloped them again, and Kuroko sleepily relished in the cool fingertips that traced up his arm; it felt heavenly in this heat.

"Although, if I were to speak frankly, Akashi-kun would be the one in trouble, no?"

Akashi stared at the blunet for a moment before letting out a huff of air and gave him a dark smile, "Are you sure? I might not feel like returning Tetsuya back to Tokyo in a few days."

Kuroko raised his head to stare back at those pools of red and gold, "I take that back. I would be the one in trouble."

The redhead made a small noncommittal sound, as if agreeing with him, quietly observing the beauty of the boy before him.

They returned to the comfortable silence; the chirping of the crickets a soothing lullaby compared to the unrelenting grip of the heat.

\- KnB -

"Ah, it's finally a bit cooler."

Kuroko got up and opened the shoji door, leaning against the doorframe as he gazed at the sunset underneath the sky now painted with splashes of red, orange, pink and purple.

"It's actually quite nice here once the heat is more bearable," Akashi commented as he got up as well and came up behind the blunet. Kuroko allowed himself to lean against the taller man; Akashi had gained another few inches while he himself had only sprung up to five foot four. Not bad, but he still felt slightly uncomfortable when the other male towered over him.

"I suppose so."

"Would you like to order for dinner now?"

"Alright, is there any Maji Burger nearby?"

"Ah, your milkshakes, hm? Still obsessed with them, aren't you?" Akashi patted him on the head, messing up his already gravity-defying sky blue hair.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Alright, alright. Yes, there is one nearby; I'll have them deliver your precious vanilla milkshake, in fact two if you would like."

"That will do," Kuroko gave him a satisfied look; to be spoiled like a child sometimes was one of the quirks along being with Akashi.

It was then that the tune of _Bad Romance_ rang through the air, and Kuroko separated from Akashi to get the cellphone that was in his back pocket. The redhead obviously looked displeased, as a prominent frown dawning on his face and brows furrowed, that the blunet almost found it comical.

Just as he was about to let out a small giggle at Akashi's expression, he saw the call ID on the screen.

Onoe Ritsuke.

His thumb hovered on the phone button in the middle, hesitation in his form. Akashi was silent, watching the blunet from the side, waiting to see what he would do.

The button slid left and the phone fell silent.

Beside him, a smirk appeared as quickly as it disappeared from Akashi's face.

"Looks like I had the best moment in calling you?"

"For me it was the worst timing ever, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya, don't say that now."

"But I guess you're right," a bitter smile played on Kuroko's lips but his eyes were still as blank as slate, endless pools of blue.

"Is it going to be alright?"

"Huh?" He looked up with a confused expression.

"That girl, for you to not pick up her call."

The blunet looked down, his hair covering his eyes, "Yes...it's alright."

"Kuroko…"

The black of Akashi's yukata was suddenly all he could see, other than the fair skin that contrasted sharply with the colour of the thin material.

"Akashi-kun…?"

"Tetsuya…"

One hand reached up to caress the blunet's face, tracing his jawline, and Kuroko found himself leaning into the soothing touch. The slim fingers tilted his head back to stare into those commanding orbs of crimson and gold, and a shudder ran through him.

"Akashi-kun, I would hardly want to commit the same wrong and become a hypocrite."

The redhead chuckled lowly, "So you do acknowledge what is going on."

"I never said I didn't, Akashi-kun," he answered bluntly; his wide eyes staring blankly with disinterest. "Though, I never took you to be so interested in such matters."

"Of course I would be," Akashi leaned forward even more, until they were at eye level. Kuroko could feel the warmth from the forehead that went against his and he struggled to maintain eye contact with crimson orbs.

"How could I not when I've been waiting so long for you?"

"...Akashi-kun, surely you are not suggesting of our lack of contact? If I may mention, Akashi-kun was the one who would not answer my messages."

The other stiffened, his eyes darkening with what seemed to be pain and...regret?

Kuroko hesitated.

"But perhaps, you are all correct. Maybe I should confront Ritsuke-san soon; I must admit that my patience is wearing out considering that a decent portion of my income, which could have been used for vanilla milkshakes, is being used on something else."

Akashi blinked; surprise evident on his face as he took a few steps back.

The blunet indulged the redhead with one of his rare smiles, the edges of his lips lifting upwards ever so slightly.

"And I'll be waiting for whatever you have to say then, Akashi-kun."

Akashi laughed; the burst of amusement starting small, until it became a large resounding laughter that made him lose his usual perfect posture and wrap his arms around himself.

"Tetsuya, after all this and to think that your vanilla milkshakes are still your top priority," he managed to force out, his laughter slowly dying into small chuckles.

"Hmph," the blunet pouted adorably, his eyes slitting dangerously. "I'll have Akashi-kun know that one who cannot appreciate the beauty and goodness of vanilla milkshakes will be subjected to justifiable torture and punishment."

"Now, now, Tetsuya. Did I not promise you two vanilla milkshakes already?"

"Perhaps I may feel better with a vanilla cake added to that."

Akashi sighed, a resigned tone laced with happiness in his voice, "I suppose I could arrange that."


	3. Chapter III

**A/N Yay, third chapter :) I have no problems with any comments or (not over the line) criticisms, so please feel free point out any blunders I might have made. Other than that, hope you enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"Ritsuke-san, are you free tomorrow?"

" _Ah, Tetsuya, I don't know...I think-"_

"Ritsuke-san, I would have to insist on a meeting tomorrow."

" _...well, I guess I could see if I have time…"_

"Would tomorrow at two in the afternoon be alright with you?"

" _Sure…?"_

"Then let's meet at Maji Burger. I'll see you then."

" _See you."_

The phone beeped monotonously, imitating the tone of what was left of their relationship if there was even one in the first place.

\- KnB -

Now that he thought about it, perhaps a fast food restaurant wasn't the best place for what he had planned. Then again, did it really matter now anymore?

He sat on the sofa seat, quietly sipping at his vanilla milkshake and studied the flow of people below.

Sharp clicks against the floor approached the booth where he was, and he looked up to where a rather pretty girl holding a chocolate milkshake stood, casually dressed in a black tank top and see-through cardigan paired with a cute, white skirt full of frills, and laced high heels.

"Tetsuya," she greeted him as she sat across from him, setting aside her beige Gucci adorned with gold clasps, "sorry I'm a bit late, the shoot went on for a bit longer than I expected."

Kuroko wasn't a fool. He merely shook his vanilla milkshake lightly, keeping his face neutral and blank as he took in the flashy smile and slightly ruffled clothing.

"Ritsuke-san. Thank you for taking the time to meet with me today."

"Of course," the girl sipped at her own milkshake as her eyes flitted around behind her sunglasses; the slim fingers drummed nervously against the table. "It has been quite a while since we have sat down and chatted like this. So...what did you want to ask me about, Tetsuya?"

Ah. There it was. The ultimate question right now.

He tilted his head to the side, staring straight at her face.

"What do you think Ritsuke-san? Why not take a guess?"

The singer furrowed her eyebrows, a brief look of annoyance that would have been normally missed had it been anyone else, but Kuroko was able to see past her façade easily.

"Look, Tetsuya, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I really don't have much time for games." She spoke bitterly through her teeth, the fake smile still fully plastered on her face. "So, could we please move on to the reason why you called me here today?"

Kuroko went back to admiring his milkshake, how one could ever not appreciate the wonderful taste of the ambrosia-like drink would always remain a mystery to him. Maybe he should listen to Kagami and Aomine and just marry the drink already.

"Tetsuya!"

He turned back to the girl who was now openly displaying her discontent, and he finally set down his milkshake and faced her completely.

"I called you here to break up."

"...what?"

The pure shock was written completely in her body language, something Kuroko noticed with amusement - was it really that much of a surprise?

"W-what do you mean you want to break up?" She whispered, her voice thinly veiled with anger and disbelief.

The blunet continued, his own voice remaining calm and collected as he spoke. "I do not believe that this relationship will progress anymore past what we have right now."

The girl sneered, her friendly mask immediately dropping like a stone to gravity, "Oh, really? So now you want more? What, me taking time out of my busy schedule to be with you isn't enough? You want to get more _physical_?"

Her voice went low and she leaned over to trace her finger repeatedly over the back of his hand. He drew his hand back, returning it to its place around his milkshake.

The singer pouted, this time leaning forward even more so that Kuroko got a clear view of her assets in front. "Look, Tetsuya, if it's sex that you want, you could have just told me. I'm not stingy enough to not give my boyfriend what he needs."

"I'm afraid we are not on the same wavelength, Ritsuke-san. I am completely serious about what I have said."

Her eyes narrowed most impressively, her lips smashed thin with anger.

"I would like to keep matters peaceful. Therefore, let's break up now, Onoe-san."

She didn't miss the sudden change in how he addressed her. Suddenly seeing red, she stood up and raised her hand back, then swinging it forward to—

A loud smack sounded throughout the room, drawing the attention of the other few customers who had chosen to sit nearby.

For the first time since she debuted, Onoe Ritsuke felt the pure fear running down her spine as she found her hand being caught in a tight grip of a man she knew very well, courtesy of all the gossip passed around daily and the frequent news reports on the media.

Akashi Seijuro.

She shivered as the heterochromatic orbs glared at her, as if staring into her deepest, darkest secrets, but foolishly attempted to struggle against the hold.

"Let me go! How dare you! You can't do this to me!" she shouted, the first of many tears starting to run down, sliding over the waterproof makeup.

"I can't do this to you?" the redhead replied in an icy tone, his already grim face darkening even more.

The girl turned back to the blunet, tears staining her cheeks, "What, are you so petty as to have to get one of your _friends_ to beat me up? And Akashi Seijuro? What did you offer him to make him listen to your orders, huh?" She hissed venomously, "Or did you spread your damn legs like a who—!"

She cried out in pain as the grip on her wrist tightened.

"I wouldn't continue if I were you," Akashi said slowly, contempt written all over his face. "Let us take this to somewhere more private. Tetsuya, if you would please."

He motioned for the girl to follow as he put a courting arm around the blunet, leading him down the stairs and out of the fast food joint, where a limousine was waiting for them. A man in a black suit quickly opened the door for them, and the redhead gently guided Kuroko into the car before getting in himself. Onoe Ritsuke reluctantly climbed in, sitting opposite to the pair. Her shoulders tense and drawn, she breathed heavily, tears still rolling down her face.

"So, what is this? You want to break up? Because you cheated on me?"

"I did not, Onoe-san. Akashi-kun and I are merely friends."

"Oh, friends," the girl scoffed, desperately clinging to what dignity she had left, "right, I forgot that you even had friends. You think I'm stupid? You think I'm blind? I'm not a fool, Tetsuya, I can see exactly what is going on here."

"Onoe-san, if you would please calm down, I would be able to explain."

"Explain? What is there to explain? That you found someone else who's better off than me who you can leech off of?" she continued, not even giving the blunet a chance to speak. "And to think I dated you because I pitied you and you had some connections; you really think I liked you? Don't overestimate your worth, _Tetsuya_ ," she sneered, "you're nothing but another stepping stone."

Akashi crossed his legs, carefully observing the singer, his fury barely contained; only Kuroko noticed the impatient twitches and the hard glare sent the girl's way.

"You think he's going to keep you for long? You're merely a toy, something to be thrown aside sooner or later. And I look forward to seeing your face the day that happens."

"Are you finished?"

"Huh?" The girl froze, suddenly once again aware of the presence of the other man in the car.

"I asked you a question. I expect an answer, Onoe Ritsuke."

"N-no, I mean...I...I'm…"

Akashi shifted, settling into a more comfortable position where his arm pressed up against the blunet's.

"Akashi-kun…"

The redhead subtly shook his head, indicating that he was taking over.

"Onoe Ritsuke, I will state it here and now - you are nothing but a hypocrite and a liar."

Her eyes widened and she sputtered, as if outraged by the accusation.

Akashi continued, undeterred by the reaction, "Despite how irritating you may be to my nerves, I shall be generous enough on Tetsuya's account to give you a full explanation. Let us begin with your accusation. You say Tetsuya has cheated on you; I assure you he has not. Rather, if anything, he has been a completely faithful boyfriend from the moment you confessed to him. In fact, if you still refuse to acknowledge his innocence, Tetsuya specifically rejected my advances in order to remain faithful and chose to have a clean break up with you before making any other decisions."

The redhead continued, his every word like a sharp spear that drove the girl into a corner without giving her a chance for respite, "If you really insist on talking about 'unfaithfulness', I would ask you, what have _you_ been doing in the past few months? I am not alien to the life of a celebrity; I have plenty of experience, and even then, with the amount of work you have currently, I can calculate more than enough free time. So, pray tell me, what were you doing during those times when you turned down Tetsuya?"

The singer was full on sweating by now, her nervousness and fear permeating the air.

"W-what a horrible accusation! I was working! What else would I be doing?"

"Really?" the other questioned, contempt radiating from his heterochromatic orbs. "Is that so? Therefore, you are saying that I should believe that you have been working overtime for your job?"

"O-of course. Any other notions would be no doubt baseless accusations."

"Baseless? I wouldn't say so," Akashi drawled, reaching under the seat to pull out a manila folder, thick with content, and tossed it to the startled girl. She stared back at him, suddenly lost for words. Akashi simply flicked his hand towards the folder, as if saying 'be my guest'.

She raised the folder, her dainty fingers flicking it open, trembling as she drew out the thick pile of paper and read the title on the cover page.

 _Onoe Ritsuke: Observations, Week 22_

She flipped to the first page, her breaths audible in the otherwise silent limo. The trembling of her hands worsened with every line she read. Every detail, from when she woke up to what she wore, including the brand names and prices, was recorded neatly with pictures and diagrams. Every off gesture, every single place, every item bought, and every single person she'd...been with. As soon as the pictures from the hidden cameras of her _interacting_ with certain people were seen on the pristine white paper, she slammed the entire pile onto the seat beside her, the fear completely overwhelming her.

"W-what is this? You were s-stalking me? I demand to have a lawyer! You have no right to stalk me!"

"A lawyer? Against _me_?" Akashi chuckled humourlessly. The expression on his face darkening ever so slightly. "You certainly aren't too bright, Onoe Ritsuke, if you can't even see the tides of this game of cat and mouse. But that is not what that information is for. Do you still not realise? Just who is the _real_ two-timer here?"

Onoe Ritsuke crumpled the paper containing the intimate pictures in her hand, her frustration leaking like oil. "S-so what? It's not like Tetsuya and I ever had anything in the first place!"

Kuroko looked away, his eyes drooping as he gazed blankly past the window. Akashi tilted his head back, looking down on the girl. "You really should stop saying things you'll regret," he murmured lowly, reaching down under the seat to reveal two boxfuls of folders, just like the one the singer had beside her. Akashi smirked coldly. "Surely you realise who has the upper hand here, right? Know your place, you bitch."

The blunet jumped, startled for a moment. He had never heard Akashi swear before. Ever.

The girl, on the other hand, was trembling like a leaf, unintelligible sounds leaving her mouth.

"W-what d-do you want? Y-you c-can't just do this! I―!"

"I'm afraid not, Onoe Ritsuke. On Tetsuya's behalf, I will not completely ruin your life. From now on, you are no longer welcome in any company or building that is owned or built by the Akashi Corporation. Do not ever appear in front of Tetsuya again and stay away from his business. I trust that even someone like you will be able to follow that much?"

"Y-yes…"

"And I shall correctly assume that this breakup will be consensual on both sides?"

"R-right."

"Tetsuya," he began, glancing at the blunet, "is there anything else you would like to add?"

"No," Kuroko replied quietly as he turned back to his now ex-girlfriend. "Onoe-san, no matter what we had between us for the past half year, we were nevertheless in a relationship. So I pray that you will someday find your other half."

The girl glared back at him, sniffling while wiping away her tears, then turned to open the door, leaving the limo behind with a loud slam.

He watched her run away, disappearing around a corner, before letting out a sigh.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. Your presence made things a lot easier to deal with."

"There is nothing to thank me for, Tetsuya. I do not forsake those who are under my care."

"I feel much lighter now that things have been taken care of. I shall be taking my leave now, Akashi-kun," he murmured, reaching for the door, only to pause when a hand gripped his wrist.

"Must you leave now?"

Red and gold orbs, like liquid metal burning in fire, bore into him, and he tilted his head in response, a small smile dancing across his lips, "Yes, Akashi-kun. I'm sure that you still have a busy day ahead of you. I wouldn't want to impose on you."

"You could never, Tetsuya. I have actually cleared my schedule for the day. Would you perhaps care for lunch and dinner with me?"

Kuroko huffed, "If the heir of the Akashi Corporation is really that desperate in begging for my attention, I suppose I could comply."

"A challenge for me?" Akashi chuckled, "I more than welcome it then, Tetsuya."

"But I'm afraid I cannot be out for too long; I, unfortunately, have a draft due in two days, so I can't afford to ruin my health just yet."

"Ah, right. How is your work going on right now?"

The blunet rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't Akashi-kun know everything? If you must know, the new novel is going along nicely, though I am debating whether or not I should continue it as a series. There have been comments on the Internet comparing my works to one-shots; perhaps the most amusing comment was 'One-shot-san, do you ever get tired of living?' My editor couldn't get enough of it."

"Do you plan to continue working under your current pen name?"

"...I guess so. Frankly, I value my privacy, and while I'm fine with crowds, I'm not fond of them. Besides, I still want to be able to go out for my vanilla milkshakes and basketball."

"I see," Akashi mused, eyes crinkling at the mention of the comment. "Well, where would you like to go for lunch?"

For a second, Kuroko glanced back out the tinted window, eyes trailing towards the corner where his ex-girlfriend had disappeared.

"Are you having second thoughts now?"

He turned back to the redhead, his face schooled into the blankest expression he felt he could control and he replied, "No. I just wish we could've gotten along."

Akashi kept a blatant stare on the blunet and Kuroko grew stiff trying to keep calm. The redhead's eyes softened when he saw how uncomfortable the other was, and he leaned over to gently tip his source of affection towards him, burying the lower half of the blunet's face along the smooth flow of his neck.

It was a silence that both appreciated. No matter how much of a friend Kuroko had assumed the girl to be, it had nevertheless been a relationship that both had been hurt by. It hurt to hear those harsh words, although he knew to a certain extent that it had been inevitable with the way their relationship had been going. It was better to have a clean break up so that both could move on.

He focused on the feel of Akashi's skin against his cheek. He breathed in deeply, taking in the mix of gentle, welcoming spring and harsh, fresh winter. Nostalgia filled his mind as he was reminded of his high-school days. It wasn't often that the redhead showed his affection so openly in such a gentle manner, and he knew to enjoy it while it lasted. After that, they would each return to their own lives, former high-school friends who occasionally contact each other, if at all.

"So, lunch?" Akashi prompted him softly, a gentle hand carding through his light blue locks.

"Yes," Kuroko murmured back, "that would be great, although I think I'll leave the choice up to you."

"As you wish."

\- KnB -

It was probably the most decent meal Kuroko had had in weeks; he tended to forget about eating and drinking when the deadline for his next work was so close. Nevertheless, vanilla milkshakes had composed most of his diet for the past three weeks, and while he worshipped the drink like it was his goddess, food, especially homemade food by Akashi, brought everything to new heights.

The other man had been more than willing to take up on his offer to decide where to eat, and his swift decision to take the blunet home so that Kuroko could eat a decent meal was heartwarming.

On the other hand, Akashi in the kitchen was a sight to behold. While he didn't seem to be someone who would ever step into the kitchen, much less wear a light pink apron (courtesy of the one and only Satsuki) and hum while he chopped the vegetables, it seemed that other than his expected flawless wielding of knives, he could do just about anything and everything, true to his word. Kuroko had stayed complacent at the counter with a cup of fresh fruit juice that Akashi had shoved into his hands to keep him occupied while he openly stared at Akashi after satisfying his curiosity of the large apartment the redhead lived in for his stays in Tokyo.

"Was it to your liking?"

Kuroko looked up at curious scarlet-gold orbs and gave a rare smile, a warm feeling spreading from within him as he realised just how much thought and care Akashi must have put into the meal.

"It was. Thank you, Akashi-kun."

The redhead smirked, "That's good. I was told recently that you haven't been eating properly; not that you ever did with that obsession of yours."

"I take offense to that, Akashi-kun. There is nothing wrong with vanilla milkshakes, if anything, they are too perfect," the blunet stuck his tongue out before he latched his lips back onto the straw that was stuck in the second cup of fruit juice.

"Of course, Tetsuya," Akashi let out an amused chuckle, "I wouldn't dare insult your fanaticism towards the drink."

Kuroko wrinkled his nose in irritation. "I sense sarcasm, Akashi-kun."

It was quiet, a peaceful, fulfilling quiet that wasn't as empty as when he writes his novels and Kuroko let himself relax, leaning forward onto the table with his arm as a cushion.

Suddenly, the shrill ring of a cell phone sounded, breaking the peaceful atmosphere. Neither moved for a second, but as Kuroko raised his head to look at the redhead, Akashi took the device from his pocket and slid the green button when he saw the call ID.

"Akashi speaking."

There were faint mumblings from the other side that the blunet could not hear clearly, but he saw Akashi's face darken considerably as the call continued.

"I understand. Hold it off and burn the information. I expect there to be no traces of it left by the time I am there. As for the informer...hold them at the spare office. Take away any devices that may allow communication, and do not let them leave. I will be there shortly."

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko ventured hesitantly when the redhead ended the call and only relaxed when Akashi sent him a reassuring look. However, he couldn't help but feel that something was _off_ as he voiced his concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing too major, Tetsuya. I just need to make a quick trip. Stay here for now and do not take a single step out of this apartment," Akashi ordered as he swiftly took off the apron and retrieved his jacket. "There is a laptop in my bedroom that you can use if you would like to work on your draft; I am quite aware that you carry the USB with you everywhere, Tetsuya, no need to hide it from me. The password is what you would expect."

Finished, the redhead glanced back one more time at the blunet as he got into his shoes, murmuring a barely audible, "I'll be back soon," before closing the door behind him, the lock automatically shutting with a soft beep and whir.

Kuroko remained in his seat, eyes wide as usual, and took a noisy sip from the straw before setting the cup aside. What was Akashi up to now? Shaking his head, he realised that he would rather not be involved in the redhead's business matters and hopped off the seat to head towards the bedroom where the laptop would be.

He might as well get some work done, lest his manager threatens to take away all his milkshake coupons again.


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: Hi, I'm back from the dead (half-dead, I suppose)! I apologise for the (long) delay but here is chapter 4!**

 **Please note that there will be adult language used in this chapter here and there. I'm not sure if there will be readers who will be sensitive to cursing/swearing but I just want to put this out before you read it because right now, I've left them as they are.**

 **I'd like to thank SailorChibiMidnight for her help with editing (the silly mistakes I make TT) and her patience - even after all that procrastinating that I have done to post this chapter.**

 **Other than that, please enjoy :)**

* * *

" _Akashi speaking."_

" _Ah, Akashi-san, this is Tsunayoshi Koyama, the president of Japan Times. There is a lady here right now who wishes to divulge private information about a_ _scandal between_ _recently popular author and you. I thought it would be best to inform you of this first."_

" _I understand. Hold it off and burn the information. I expect there to be no traces of it left by the time I am there. As for the informer...hold them at the spare office. Take away any devices that may allow communication and do not let them leave. I will be there shortly."_

" _Understood."_

\- KnB -

Akashi slid into the black Lexus with ease, his hands setting the key into the ignition and smoothly pulling out of the parking lot and onto the streets. His bluetooth sounded with another call which he accepted without hesitation.

"Akashi speaking."

" _Yo, Akashi. I just got a call from, uh, a person near Japan Times? The lady called about half an hour ago saying that if she doesn't call again in 30 minutes to get over there and ask for her. One of my subordinates was the one who received it and we were told to check it out. Since the company is affiliated with you, I thought I would drop a call and see if you have any info on what's going on."_

The redhead let out a displeased sound before he replied, "What an unpleasant person. Yes, I am quite certain I know the person who called. What is your current course of action?"

" _Well, I mean, we weren't given a name and we aren't really even sure what's going on so I was sent to just take a peek, make sure nothing's actually wrong. Screws with my schedule though, I'm supposed to be having my break soon."_

"Yes, please do go there. There may be an attempted breach of private information without consent. Who's your partner?"

" _Ah...name…?"_ Akashi heard the caller shift away and ask for the name of his current partner before laughing and turning back to the phone, _"He says his name is Tsunemori. Been working with me for five years apparently. So what's going on? What shit are you involved in this time?"_

"I would prefer my business to not be compared to something as crude as excrements but unfortunately, perhaps it is the case this time. The one who called the police was Onoe Ritsuke."

" _...Onoe Ritsuke? The one Tetsu was going out with?"_

"That is correct."

" _The hell is she doing?"_

Akashi sighed, his lips thinning in anger, "She wants to reveal Tetsuya and spread a scandal about him."

There was a pause before the other snarled with protectiveness.

" _That bitch!"_

\- KnB -

The black Lexus stopped in front of the building's driveway, ignoring the 'no parking' sign that had been tacked onto the concrete. The president would have to make an exception later. Akashi exited and locked the car behind him, only to find one Aomine Daiki strolling up to him, a deep scowl on his face, and a rather serious looking young man whom he presumed to be Tsunemori.

"I see you're here early," the redhead commented offhandedly as he entered the building, sliding doors parting with ease, "The woman's in the spare office adjacent to the president's."

"Got it."

No more words were said as they boarded the elevator and Akashi hit the 4th-floor button. The silence in the small space was stifling, not that he could care less. Tsunemori, although his face appeared calm, was already fidgeting slightly with his heavy belt where all the equipment was. The slow dings of the elevator finally came to an end as they reached their destined floor and the heavy metal doors slid open slowly, a bit too slow for Aomine. The tanned man immediately got out of the elevator, intent on giving the woman a good lesson, only to then realise that he didn't know where the spare room was. Pausing, he turned back to look at Akashi who merely raised an eyebrow and took his place at the front of the trio. After several turns, they arrived at a double door made of heavy wood and carved with the patterns of several flowers and entwined vines. Without knocking, he turned the handle and pushed it open, revelling in the shocked expression that was on the woman's face when she turned back to peer at him. Her panic showed on her face until she saw the two police officers that were following close behind.

"P-police!" She cried out in relief as she stumbled towards Aomine and latched onto him, "Officer, please help me! They're forcing me to stay here! And it's all because of him!" At this, she points at a nonchalant Akashi whose eyes only narrowed at the heated glare sent his way.

"And? Is there anything else you would like to say before we sit down and talk like civilised beings, Onoe Ritsuke?"

"D-don't think that just because you're all famous and powerful that I won't say anything. Just you wait, I'll reveal it all, how Tetsuya is-!"

Her words were cut off with a cry of pain when Aomine pushed her hand away, a stormy expression on his face with undisguised hate.

"What will you do?" The tanned man intoned dangerously at the woman who was now trembling on the floor, too scared to move, "I knew it, Tetsu's too good for shit like you."

Akashi glanced at the president who was standing off to one side, completely silent. He would have to reward the man later for doing what he had asked, albeit the woman had been somewhat smart enough to call the police beforehand, something that the man couldn't have prevented.

Aomine continued to glare at the woman, his temper close to snapping; seven years in the Academy and on the police force hadn't curbed his temper much.

"Oi, come on, weren't you all brave and confident just now? Spouting some shit about ratting on Tetsu or something? Come on, no need to be so shy, not a word will be passed out from this room, right?" He briefly directed his eyes at Tsunemori who was smart enough to give a small nod in order to prevent the tanned man from becoming even further enraged, "See? Why don't you start telling me the stuff you wanted to say, huh? You see, when it comes to Tetsu, my curiosity always gets the best of me, so speak up."

Onoe Ritsuke stammered and blundered over her words, unable to formulate a proper sentence.

"What, are you mute now?" Aomine roared, leaving the frightened woman in tears as he continued, "Kise was an idiot to introduce you to Tetsu; we should've separated you from him sooner. Don't you get it, Tetsu was waiting for you all that time! He was waiting for you to come clean to him and yet all you did was continue to drag him through the mud!"

Akashi looked on and sighed, finally stepping forward to take over.

"That's enough, Daiki. I'll take over the rest. You can rest assured that she will pay for what she has done. The matter will be taken care of privately and I assume you will take care of your side as well."

Aomine breathed in deeply, his dissatisfaction still evident as he looked down at the woman. He spun around and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The startled Tsunemori ran after him, his hands tight on the belt as the gun and other equipment banged against his legs with every step he took.

The redhead waited for the door to completely close before turning back to Onoe Ritsuke who was slowly slipping out of her stupor.

"It seems you really aren't able to see reality for what it is, Onoe Ritsuke. Shall we continue?"

Her eyes widened in fear as she saw the man for who he really was. Her entire body could only tremble as he walked towards her, as though settling the feeling of doom that breached every fibre of her being, assuring her that she would pay dearly for what she had done.

\- KnB -

"...Aomine-san?"

A grunt came in reply and Tsunemori's hands tightened on the wheel as he exited the highway.

"Before I continue, I want to make it clear that I respect you as co-workers and as a subordinate. However, I still cannot understand why you went so far today. May I ask for an explanation?"

Aomine grumbled into his arm, his eyes slitting despite the lack of light, "Nah, just...it's Tetsu."

"And?" The other prompted gently, "What made you act so rashly?"

"Nothing you need to know."

Tsunemori pulled over to the side of a street and stopped the car.

"I realise that I might sound pushy but I would like an explanation of today's events. I need a reason for supporting and covering for you, Aomine-san."

Aomine paused, doubt taking him for the second time that day as he contemplated whether or not he should just spill the beans. Technically, he _had_ acted a bit too rash just then and the woman could probably sue him for abusing his status and all that, not that she actually would since Akashi was involved. Contrary to popular belief, he _does_ remember all of his subordinates and he knew that while Tsunemori may be stiff and unyielding sometimes, his loyalty was something that never wavered.

If there was anyone he could trust outside the circle he had built since middle school, it would probably be Tsunemori.

"Tetsu...we used to be a part of a middle school basketball team. Akashi, Tetsu, me, three other guys and my childhood friend as the manager."

"The Generation of Miracles."

"Right," Aomine peered at the other man who was staring straight ahead at the seemingly never-ending dark street, "I assume you know then?"

"I am actually quite the basketball fan if that sates your inquisitiveness. I was a fan at the time and while I know pretty much all of what there is to know about the Generation of Miracles, I could only speculate about the inside dynamics."

"We were a team in middle school but things slowly started to fall apart. Tetsu had always been the physically weak one among all of us but he's surprisingly resilient once you get to know him. Either way, as we each went our separate ways, we left him behind. But being the stubborn idiot he was, he chose to pursue us and even vowed to bring us down. Ironically enough, he did."

"Ah, the time at the Winter Cup."

"That's right. Tetsu gave us all a slap in the face, figuratively, of course. Since then, it was through his efforts that the team was brought back together and he's kind of become the kid that everyone looks out for, you know? Silly, since we're all in our mid-twenties, but just one look at him and you would understand."

"And Onoe Ritsuke?"

"...that bitch. Kise introduced her to Tetsu months ago in hopes of starting a new relationship but that woman was just using Tetsu. We all warned Tetsu but he insisted on waiting for her to tell him. I don't know exactly what he was thinking but that idiot must've tried to take everything on by himself again. Anyway, she doesn't matter anymore now that Akashi is in the equation."

There was a tranquil silence for a few seconds but it was broken as Tsunemori started the engine again.

"Thank you, Aomine-san. I appreciate your honesty."

The last few whispered words brought a smile to the tanned man's face as they started their drive back to headquarters.

\- KnB -

Akashi grimaced at the filth that laid before him. The woman that had been so confident only an hour ago was now at his feet and begging for forgiveness.

"I had hoped that after our last encounter, which was only hours ago, if I may remind you, we would be able to leave this matter behind us. The only reason I did not take action then was because of Tetsuya but now...it looks like I no longer have to be so lenient," he intoned with a level voice that seemed passive but hinted at his displeasure, "Daiki tends to follow his instincts more, thus why he was more physical in expressing his anger. As for me, I prefer to talk things out."

Onoe Ritsuke scrabbled for purchase on the polished wooden floors, one of her long nails snapping in the process. Her beige Gucci bag laid completely forgotten at her side.

"What do you have that I don't?" The girl whispered, her frame trembling and shivering, "Why is Tetsuya so fixated on you!? Nothing, nothing I did could ever even make him raise an eyebrow! It's only when he's watching something about you or talking with his old friends that he reacts! When he's with me, I can't feel anything!"

"But that does not erase the fact that you attempted to further your own career by sleeping with other men who were influential in the chain of command."

"And? What did he do? He didn't do anything!" She screamed, tears streaming relentlessly down her face, "He was so considerate when we first met and I honestly loved him! I did everything I could to further my career, thinking that if I were as famous as his friends, he would finally look at me!"

"Tetsuya may appear to be cold and shut off, Onoe Ritsuke, but he never meant to set you aside. All those moments that he went out with you, be it for meals or shopping, he was willing to give and provide for you. Had he asked you about it, the possibility of you cooperating was low. Thus, he waited for you to talk to him. Even if your romantic relationship with him were cut off, he would still have been willing to help. As for your infidelity...it is to my understanding that it started way before your relationship with Tetsuya began."

"But just one word from him would have done it. I would have stopped," she murmured brokenly, cradling herself in thin arms.

 _He was never yours to begin with._

"So you were chasing something unattainable. How foolish, you lack resolve, Onoe Ritsuke."

Akashi stood up and adjusted his sleeves, a quiet whisper on his lips, "As much as I dislike saying this, Tetsu wouldn't have wanted you to suffer because of him. Therefore, I'm going to give you a chance. From the background check the informant has done on you, your parents are deceased and you have no close relatives in Japan, correct?"

"Y-yes…?"

"I will give you a position in America for singing but after that, it will be up to you to work your way up. A word of advice, Tetsuya would prefer if you actually relied on your own abilities rather than whoring yourself out. Of course, any decisions you make there will be of no consequence to him or me. You will not return back to Japan for the next five years. Your plane ticket will be provided for a week from now, there will be someone waiting to contact you at the airport and living space will be provided for one year. I believe that that is a sound deal?"

There was strong hesitation in the woman's eyes, mixed with doubt and the ever-present fear.

"You have 24 hours to think about this," Akashi said coldly, "once you have your answer, inform the president and he will relay it to me."

The singer gave a soundless nod and the redhead turned to leave. The door closed with a click, shutting away the pitiful image of the woman on the floor.

Akashi composed himself and made his way to the elevator, taking it to the ground floor and headed for his Lexus. As reluctant as he was to let the woman go, he knew that if he were to want to win his Tetsuya's affections, it would be needed. It was an acceptable resolution that benefited Onoe Ritsuke and wouldn't make Tetsuya upset if he ever did find out. Having the woman in his favour wouldn't hurt either, if she does make it big in America, he would only profit from it.

The black Lexus drove out of the driveway and entered the road in a smooth motion. Yes, Akashi was very clear with what was his current goal, and that was Tetsuya. For one like him, there could be no mistakes, and he would make no mistakes in getting what he wants.

 _Tetsuya..._


End file.
